Final Dangan Ronpa 3: Bye Bye Absolute Despair
by Harusomi
Summary: With their numbers dropping by the second SHSL Despair are in need of a new plan to bring the world down to despair. So when the leader of SHSL Despair traps himself along with 14 other students, you have to wonder what exactly is he thinking. "Welcome to despair..."
1. Prologue I: You Know Me, Right?

"How disappointing,"

In the dim light of a pitch black room, a young man brought down his hood and sighed. "To think she would fail. Not only that but the survivors took half of our members as well,"

"What now?" From the shadows a girl with ebony hair appeared with a scowl, "With our remaining members there's no way we can bring this world to despair!"

"It's not like I can recruit someone from the blue," he replied, "If you wish for some new members I suggest you come up with a plan,"

She begged to differ yet the girl could not bring anything to say. Though harsh it was the undeniable truth; they cannot recruit just anyone. No, they want people who hunger for despair. Absolute despair; that was the core of Super High School Level Despair.

The boy let out another sigh. "Damn it...I guess this is it then. If we can't find and drag people into despair, then we don't stand a chance against hope," the world's fell from his lips full of distaste.

Although defeat brings despair it brought along another feeling. Fear—the fear of getting caught. If they were caught then they have no chance of bringing the world to despair.

"Don't forget," a monotone voice said from the dark, "Though the initial plan has failed Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction is still in effect. Though they have some hope there is still more despair,"

Their faces turned to a sleepy blond male, his face half hidden under a blanket. "Though hope prevailed this time, it's not too late to bring more people down,"

"Yes but the question is how," Another male, this time with long black hair tied back, spoke up, "So far we've caused two games of mutual killing, and both plans failed to bring absolute despair. As far as I know causing yet another mutual killing is bound to end in failure, so what must be done instead?"

The four fell silent, deep in thought. No one knew the answer to the man's question. They all hung their heads; with no way to bring more people to despair they can only admit lost. At least they can spend their lives rotting away in prison.

A faint chuckle echoed across the room. "What's with all the silence? Truly disgusting," another hooded figure spoke from the shadows. Everyone's attention turned to him, some of which where confused.

"So you have a plan?" The lone woman questioned, a sense of doubt sprinkling her words. The last of the group smiled a twisted grin, just enough to rival the Chesire Cat.

"There's a reason why the first two attempts failed," he stated, "They aren't just killings—they're flawed killings by Enoshima Junko!"

"So what?" The long haired male questioned, confused by his comrade's words, "Are you planning on another mutual killing?" A psychotic gaze stared back followed with a determined grin.

"Of course," he sneered, earning a gasp from his piers, "The reason Junko-chi failed was because she lacked the skills in starting a game of mutual killing. Don't you remember; we all created a mutual killing of our own, bringing fear and despair to this pointless world we live in,"

"Get to the point," the blond spat, clearly annoyed.

"Well, what I was trying to say is that I'll pull the strings this time. Junko's trouble was playing the mastermind behind the scenes; this time I'll watch within the crowd. You guys know me, right? To the world I'm an everyday lad living his dull life, but behind the scene—-"

"I'm SHSL Terrorist, and nothing's gonna stop me from bringing this world down,"

* * *

"Hey there, do you have a moment?"

"..."

"I'm sure you've heard of it before. Kibougamine Academy, otherwise known as Hope's Peak Academy,"

"..."

"Why am I asking about such a thing? You already know, don't you?"

"..."

"Accepted. That's right, you've been accepted to become another shape for hope in this world,"

"..."

"Why talk to you? Hah, I wonder...who knows? Maybe..."

"...?"

"Just maybe..."

"...!?"

"—-because you'll fall towards a different goal...than what _they_ hope for..."

...

...

...

"Welcome to despair, SHSL...—-"

.

.

.

**And that's a wrap. Yeah, I know I should be doing some other stuff than this (like finishing my two other damn stories...T-T) but I kinda want to do this...**

**This is my first attempt at a SYOC. I kinda want to try doing a mutual killing to satisfy my sadistic nature, but my trouble is working with other people's characters so sorry if I might mess up or they aren't portrayed as you hoped. Just give me a chance.**

**I've posted the application form on my profile so check there!**

***UPDATE* I'm in need of more males at the moment. I'd like to numbers in ways even. Here are the open roles.**

**Girls: 8/8**

**Boys: 7/7**

**NOW CLOSED.**

**Also in reply to anonymous reviewer HopeorDespair**

**"I'm kinda full on girls, especially shy and kind ones. And I already have a bit of a psychopath; I kinda just need one for now. I enjoy borderline crazy, but at the moment I'm keeping that spot in check for other PMs (because of the special role) and maybe other anonymous reviews. It was also kind required for me that the sender sends one Oc by the following description on my profile. (I'm not saying she isn't good! It's just that I'm a skim reader; long posts/stories make me skim) The application I put up is there to put the important details first. Really my job is to see if the Ocs I recieve can work well together to make a story. So hey, send a boy my way cause I'll check then!"**


	2. Prologue II: Distrustful? I Think Not!

"It can't be..."

"There's no way..."

"Y-you're the traitor..?"

"Dammit, it had to be _you_ of all people?!"

He let out a laugh. "It serves to make the best plot, doesn't it?" He sneered, looking at everyone's horrified expressions with a sadistic grin, "Truly despair inducing, don't you think? Now this leaves one question," He pointed towards one of his former comrades, "You whom is neither fearful nor unhappy of our mutual killing..."

"Will you become their hope or our despair?"

"I —-"

* * *

It isn't an everyday occurrence to wake up in a dark room. The better definition would be a classroom, but after looking at the steel plate windows, tiny screens and all too obvious security cameras I would say this is anything but a classroom. Then again it could be what they use at juvenile hall when teaching high school kids but what would I be doing there then? I'm not a bad kid...well, at least not the kind who gets in trouble day after day.

My name is Fujiosuki Ryuuta, and I'm considered talented by family and friends. I'm smart and athletic, but I'm not the kind of talent that gets approved by the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. If anything they should look at my brother Tetsuya more; he's a prodigy when it comes to artistic talent. Speaking of the which...

Why is he on top of me?

"You're awake," he said before flashing a smile, "Good morning, or is it evening? I can't tell with the windows like that,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah...that's an easy question...I found you sleeping in here and I figured I'd wait till you wake up,"

"While sitting on top of me?"

"Well," he trailed off, and I let out a groan. Although the position he and I are in is embarrassing I can't say he hasn't down this before. Looking at him I pulled off that fur rimmed hood of his, showing of his albino features: white hair, red eyes, and an abnormally pale complexion. Just like I remember him, aside from the white strands of his hair dyed a red hue just below his chin.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" I said with a straight face, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," he answered with a small laugh, "Me and a few others woke up with no clue as to where we are or how we got here,"

"A few?" His words slightly confused me, but I understood what he meant, "Where are the others?"

"Inside the gym," he replied.

I pick up the piece of paper reading *Meet in the gymnasium at 8:00 for the Opening Ceremony* and gazed at the clock just above the whiteboard. 7:45. Just enough time to get to the gym and meet everyone.

"Let's go," I said and the two of us exited the room into the corridor. Much like the classroom steel plates covered the windows leaving the area rather dark, lit by small neon lights. Despite the small amount of light though it was enough to tell where we are where we went. "So where's the auditorium?"

He didn't reply; instead he took my hand and guided me left, down the corridor and turned right. "In here," he said, pointing to the large brown door before us. It wasn't anything unusual like the other doors around; it was a plain simple door with a simple handle. Withdrawing a breath, I pushed the doors opened.

All eyes fell on me upon entering. Some were rather distrustful and others were indifferent. Really the only ones here with a smile on their faces was Tetsuya and another boy with brown hair and glasses. "Who are you?" One of them asked. I adverted my gaze to come face to face with a brunette with cyan eyes.

Before I can reply though my younger brother threw his arms around me, drawing out a chocked gasp. "He's the one I was talking to you earlier about," he said with a smirk, "It's my big brother, Ryu-tan!"

I blushed at his reply. "Shut up, will you? I can introduce myself!"

"Eh? But I thought you like it when I call you Ryu-tan,"

"When introducing someone you say their full name, not their nickname,"

"So you won't call me Tetsu anymore?"

"Not what I meant!"

The girl watched our idle argument before laughing slightly. "It's just like you said, Fujiosuki-kun," she answered before holding out her hand, "My name is Shiraishi Aki,"

**Super High School Level Motivator: Shiraishi Aki**

"Nice to meet you, Shiraishi-san," I replied in return, taking her hand. I could feel her slightly flinch as I shook before letting go. She must not be as trusting as she makes out to be. "Well, my name is Fujiosuki Ryuuta, and I'm sure you've met him already," I said while pointing to Tetsuya who still had his arms around my neck.

"Fujiosuki Tetsuya, at your service," he stated with glee.

**Super High School Level Graffiti Artist: Fujiosuki Tetsuya**

"I know, I know," Aki said with a laugh as she helped me pry my clingy brother off, "We ended up in the same room when we woke up,"

"She's a little bit distrustful, but she's really nice when you get to know her," my brother stated, happy as ever. I sometimes wonder how he can always be smiling like that, but I shouldn't worry about that now. On to more important matters...

"Say, Shiraishi-san—-"

"You can call me Aki,"

"Aki-san, do you know where we may be?"

She shook her head. "No one here does," she replied in a low voice, "None of us know where we are or how we got here. You can try asking them yourself,"

I let out a sigh. Tetsu looked at me with a worried look; what's going through his head? I couldn't tell; I hardly bother since it's hard reading him to begin with.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself to everyone," he finally said, "so they won't look at you with those eyes anymore,"

Eyes—the distrustful look almost everyone shared. I can tell he's worried; he always is when it come to me. Damn...but he still has a point. No good going around without knowing everyone. Taking a deep breath I approached another blue eyed brunette, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey there," I said, grabbing her attention right away. I took a closer look. She wore a green sweater hemmed with white lace with the kanji for "moonlight" across her chest. Denim jeans stretched down to her short and were pinned with buttons. With her petite figure I have to say she's rather cute, but I think she's a far stretch from my league. I'm not the kind to hit on girls afterall.

"Hi there," she said with a cheerful voice, "What's your name?"

"Fujiosuki Ryuuta. Yours?"

"The name's Imariko Yokome. A pleasure to meet you!"

**Super High School Level Liar: Imariko Yokome**

"Same to you," I said with a smile. She seemed like a nice girl, but I noticed something else. A sense of false security; it seems like she wants to be alone, "A-am I bothering you?"

"What? Not at all," she shot a smile, "I'm just trying to figure out where we are, that's all. It looks like a school of some sort from what I've seen,"

I didn't reply. I would think that everyone thought it was a school, but a nagging feeling spoke otherwise. Though it looked like a school it could just be a disguise of some sort. I bid her farewell and moved on to the next person, this time a boy with short red hair held back by two black hair clips.

"Hey there," No response; just a cold stare. "Uh, can I ask who you are?" Silence; he really just doesn't like talking. While waiting for response I decided to take a better look at him.

Dark blue eyes, a grey blazer over a white dress shirt, and grey dress pants. He has that mature look to him, but I wasn't too sure. Moments after a voice spoke up.

"Shukishi Yuuna," His name rolled off his lips, and he fell silent again. I wasn't sure what to say or think at this point, but the fact that he spoke said that he wasn't mute at least.

**Super High School Level Funeral Helper: Shukishi Yuuna**

After several attempts to speak with him I decided to move on. Out of the corner my eye I saw someone waving at me; it was the boy from earlier. Brown hair and red eyes hidden behind square shaped glasses; looking at him further I noticed that he was a rather handsome fellow.

Under the green jacket of his though was a different story: a black tube top along with short shorts. With an outfit like that his masculinity dropped considerably. Could he be a bit of a feminist? With a slight shrug I approached the boy beckoning me to talk to him

"Did you want to talk to me?" I asked and mentally slapped myself; a pathetic question with an obvious answer.

"Of course. If didn't want to I wouldn't have tried to talk to you," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes. What is planning?

"Who are you?"

"Kaneshiro Akihiko," he responded with a slight bow, "A pleasure meet you, Fujiosuki-san,"

**Super High School Level Conjurer: Kaneshiro Akihiko**

"How do you my name?"

"Well, I only know your surname," he pointed to Tetsuya, who was talking to Aki. Every few moments he looked down my way, and I wonder again what he might be thinking, "We talked to each other earlier. I don't think he trusts me very much,"

"Don't let it bug you," I said to him as he turned away, "he can be a little distrustful, but he doesn't mean any harm,"

"How disappointing," I stared at Akihiko, slightly confused. Was he expecting a different answer?

"Well, I'll talk to you later," I stated, excusing myself.

He merely smiled and waved, and a chill went up my spine. There's something off about him. Pushing the thoughts aside I looked around the room and noticed a girl standing off in the corner. She had long, dark brown hair held up high in a ponytail and dark blue eyes hidden behind her rectangular glasses and bangs. She wore a grey, skin-tight, long-sleeve shirt under a black vest, and the standard blue school girl's skirt.

"What is it?" she asked. I can sense a strong tone in her voice; it seems she's not much of a social type.

"N-nothing much, I'm just wondering why you're over here when everyone's over there," I replied. She merely shrugged before pointing to another girl who was wearing a maid outfit.

"She's annoying," she stated, glaring at the young maid, "For now I don't want to be near her,"

"I see," I wasn't sure what she meant; the maid looked like someone you can get along with fairly well. I guess I'll speak with her next. "I'll go talk to her, okay...um..."

"Nakashima Ayumu,"

**Super High School Level Sharpshooter: Nakashima Ayumu**

"Nakashima-chan," I let out a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

She merely shrugged in response, and I began walking towards the maid. She had scarlet red hair and piercing blue eyes, and her uniform was that of a standard maid aside from the black apron with what looked like shattered glass on it. Not only is she in ways beautiful but she appeared intimidating.

"Hey there," I said with a wave. She didn't reply; in fact it looked more like she was analyzing me, "Um, hello?"

"That's a bad habit you have,"

"Eh?" I said, somewhat surprised at what she said, "What do you mean,"

"You tend to say 'um' or 'uh' or 'eh' a lot. That normally happens when you try to start a conversation without anything to speak of," she explained before extending her hand, "My name is Petra Adamanteen,"

**Super High School Level Maid: Petra Adamanteen**

"Nice to meet you, Petra-san," I said, slightly taken aback.

"Who may you be?"

"Fujiosuki Ryuuta," I replied. At this point I'm starting to have second thoughts about her. 'She's annoying,' Ayumu's words echoed in my mind, and I'm starting to see why she might say that.

"Fujiosuki, huh," she adverted her eyes, "So you're the so called 'savior' for that kid brother of yours,"

"Oh really?" I said, twitching slightly, "Well I'm not; he just calls me that because I end up having to deal with his offenders a lot. I'm really nothing,"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Uh, wha-" I stopped midway when a figure rammed into me from behind. I turned around to see a girl with a rather dark complexion and curly blond hair. The two of us tumbled forward and fell. I was left dazed, still trying to comprehend who and what.

"Haha, sorry about that!" said the dark skinned female, extending her hand, "The name's Kimura Fuya, kind sir!"

**Super High School Level Superhero: Kimura Fuya**

"Nice to meet you Kimura-chan," I managed to utter as I took her hand. She pulled me up and apologized for crashing into me, and out in the corner Petra rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Fuya, you should learn to control yourself. I wonder how you could be called a 'superhero' sometimes with that pretty girl getup and that boundless energy of yours," Petra said with a simple tone of voice. I looked over at Fuya. With the curly blond hair and pink school uniform paired with black tights and white shoes it isn't exactly what you would call a superhero. But hey it beats guys in tights for me any day.

"You should learn to try and keep thoughts to yourself, Petra-chan," Fuya countered, "Not everyone likes to be told their flaws. Sure they're troublesome, but the make us 'us',"

"Hmph," the overly critical maid whipped her hair before responding with little to no restrain, " But if people don't know their flaws then it will stick and grow until it can't be fixed. That's what makes criminals, correct?"

I can hear Fuya snap back at her but I decided to stop listening. I can try to stop their argument but judging from the two I'll just make it worse. So with a deep breath I left the two to their little cat fight and continued on.

.

.

.

**Heyo! First chapter of the story now up. Speak the truth, I was intending to do the full prologue: introduction, Monobear announcing the mutual killing and all that junk. But I grew into a lazy ass and decided to split it in 2. Word count hits over 2000 words, and if I continued it would hit over 4000. Maybe. I dunno and don't really care. Anyway, onwards to the real info explaining story and format.**

**The story will be written in First Person (aka Ryuuta's PoV) with trials written in 3rd person. As such, trial chapters will be conducted in similar fashion to the game; this includes not only Nonstop Debate but also Machine Gun Talk Battles and Climax Inference. Of course this being a story doesn't allow audience interaction. Except when making an accusation.**

**Special thanks to Ptroxsora for checking this over. Anyways, please R&R. *feels like she failed terribly***


	3. Prologue III: Good Morning Now Wake Up!

I decided to approach a small pair—a boy and a girl—who were quietly conversing. The girl noticed my presence and ended up hiding behind the other, and with her short height she was easily left unseen. The boy on the other hand looked my way and let out a smile, somewhat embarrassed by his friend's action. He had messy black hair and grey-blue eyes, and his skin was deeply tanned. Out of everyone so far he was the only who stuck to a casual outfit: a simple blue T with jeans and blue sneakers.

"Hey there," I said, "Is she okay?" I then pointed to the girl behind him. He let out a light chuckle.

"Don't worry, she's just a little shy," he answered, bringing her out from behind him. She was a pretty young girl with messy, honey blond hair held back in a low ponytail. She wore similar glasses to Ayumu, and like the latter her bangs fell across her face, slightly obscuring her light purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt covered by a long black coat and a normal black skirt with black leggings and knee-length combat boots.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shinozaki Leona," she said in a quiet tone. She appears to be a little shy, but otherwise it looks like she's a friendly person.

**Super High School Level Inventor: Shinozaki Leona**

"It's nice to meet you too, Shinozaki-san," I replied with a grin before turning to the boy, "What's your name?"

"Moegami Saikou," he answered, "You can just call me Saikou,"

**Super High School Level Historian: Moegami Saikou**

"So what were you two talking about earlier?" I asked.

"Nothing really important," Leona responded, "We were talking about a story called Dragon Rider,"

I tilted my head, somewhat puzzled. The title sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. "What's it about?" I asked. Saikou laughed a little.

"Well we aren't really talking about that. It was just one of the variations for the term 'dragon rider'. The story is by Cornelia Funke and talks about a a dragon, a boy and a creature called a 'brownie' looking for a place called the 'Rim of Heaven'. It's a bit confusing but in the end it's a good story,"

Leona slightly pouted, and I continued to ponder. "Sounds interesting. I'll read it if I get the chance," I stated to which he smiled, "Now tell me what exactly were you talking about earlier,"

"Dragons," Leona answered, "I was thinking about constructing an animatronic dragon with a mind of its own. But Saiko-kun disagrees with me; he thinks it's not possible to make something like that,"

"Well dragons are just a thing of myth. They're more or less figments of a person's imagination," Saikou countered, "Dragons were said to first appear around man's early days, and have since then been considered an unknown species until the the Middle Ages, when—"

I cut myself off from his historical remark. I did have a fascination with dragons when I was a kid but growing up I stuck to believe they were just lizards with mistaken identity. However Leona's idea served to be very interesting, and I feel like I should ask more about it later. Leaving the two I made my way towards a boy with a mature look to him.

He reminded me of a butler with the black waistcoat and dress pants with a blue dress shirt and white tie. He had red brown hair and light brown eyes, and a small smile was on his face as he watched a girl with long black hair held in a ponytail.

"Excuse me," I said, tapping his shoulder. He adverted his gaze on me, and I continued, "My name is Fujiosuki Ryuuta. What's yours?"

"My name is Tsukino Haruki," he said with a bow, "It is nice to meet you, Fujiosuki Ryuuta-san,"

**Super High School Level Host: Tsukino Haruki**

"Just Ryuuta is fine," I said. He seems like a real gentleman, but I have a feeling that it may be somewhat forced, "So what were you doing?"

"Hm? Well I was just observing her," he replied and pointed to the girl he was looking at earlier, "She isn't very sympathetic, mind you. Since you are going around introducing yourself I thought I should give you a word of warning,"

"Um, thanks for the warning?" I wasn't sure whether I should be thankful or not; for one she didn't seem at all like what he had told me. But then again I know that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, and it was likely that he had spoken with her earlier.

"Don't worry," he said, "I don't think you'll have much trouble anyway. Your charisma speaks a lot about you as does your brother,"

I thanked him once again, and then approached the girl he warned me of. My judgement still hasn't changed; she appeared to be your typical everyday girl. Aside from her hair she wore a simple purple shirt and grey pants. Overall she looked normal...until I caught her attention at least.

"What?" she asked me with an annoyed tone. It seems she doesn't really enjoy speaking with others.

"N-nothing," I responded. She stared at me for a bit before adverting her eyes. She must not like talking very much. I tapped her shoulder and brought her attention back on me. "Well, what's your name?"

"Huh, you still don't know?" She turned to face me and crossed her arms before continuing, "My name is Takamura Mitsuko. Don't forget it,"

**Super High School Level Beekeeper: Takamura Mitsuko**

"I won't," I said, forcing a smile, "I normally don't forget names to begin with,"

"Well, I thought you knew who to speak to first when coming here at least," she stated, "Hah, and to think I would be stuck in a place like this,"

I flinched. She's rather harsh compared to the others I've met so far. I understand what Haruki meant now; she isn't all too considerate of those around her. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Takamura-san,"

"I'd rather you call me Takamura-sama, kid,"

I sighed and took my leave. She was rather mean, but I'm not the kind to hold a grudge. Looking around I noticed that Tetsuya wasn't here. I wonder where he went?

"Outta the way; person coming through!" A voice echoed through the gym, and I turned to see the doors burst open. Three boys came in at that time; one with a panda hoodie, another being carried by the latter, and...

"Tetsu?!" I cried out from surprise as he came through the doors, chasing after the other two.

"Ah, Ryu-tan!" He waved for me to come over as everyone gathered around. Various comments and remarks echoed through the gym as I approached the two newcomers.

"What just happened?"

"Honestly, what the hell is going on?!"

"You're as surprising as ever, Tetsuya,"

"Ah, is that so?"

"Oh, they're the one's I've been trying to tell you!"

"I think one of them is dead,"

"Eh? But he was breathing when I found them..."

I got a closer look at the two who came in. The tallest was a boy with spiky black hair streaked with purple and purple eyes. He had a rather pale complexion, and his hair was held back with a headband patterned with black and white triangles. His outfit was somewhat bizarre; he wore a panda hoodie along with rainbow colored wristbands and dark blue cargo pants.

I then adverted my gaze to the boy he had laid down. He had messy hair the color of gold and wore a green T under are rather large beige sweater whose sleeves reached past his hands and plain black pants with white boots that after looking carefully I noticed weren't fully laced. But the bigger surprise for me was the fact that he was still asleep. "Is he okay?"

"Well he's been sleeping since I woke up and Tets and Leona over there found us," the boy in the panda hoodie answered, "The name's Haruka Hiroka. Nice ta meet ya all!"

**Super High School Level Roleplayer: Haruka Hiroka**

"I would think you blew his ears off with that loud mouth of yours," I can hear Petra say, "I would say that he might have gone deaf and because of it he won't wake up," I looked at her, confused.

"I find that highly unlikely," Leona stated, "It could be that he's just a really deep sleeper,"

Petra merely looked away, and I approached the sleeping boy and asked Hiroka, "What have you tried so far?"

"Yelling, hollering, light slapping, and 'true love's kiss'," I raised a brow, "I'm kidding. He just won't wake up to anything,"

"Have you tried snapping your fingers?"

"Huh?"

I then brought my hand to the sleeping boy's face and snapped my fingers. The light snap resounded within the crowd, and his eyes fluttered open. That's when I saw my second surprise; heterochromatic eyes. His right eye was a bright green whilst his right was a shimmering gold shade.

"Huh? Where am I?" Those were his first questions. Likewise the one to answer was not me nor Hiroka but the ever so cheerful Tetsuya.

"Ah, well no one knows where we are at the moment," he answered, smiling as always, "But anyways, good morning! But since it could also be night time, good night!"

As the boy got to his feet, Hiroka ran up to me. "How the hell were you able to wake him up so easily?!" He asked, clearly surprised at my feat. A few others also approached me; Petra, Mitsuko and Ayumu also gathered around me, most likely for different reasons.

"Ah, um, well," I brought a finger up to my face, finding a way to explain, "It was just a guess; sometimes they wake up to the most unlikely method. There are times when I have to wake up my brother for school when we were kids. I would scream and holler and he wouldn't get up until I say 'okay I'm leaving forever'. After hearing that loud noises and physical contact can't wake him up I thought I'd try snapping my fingers. Really it's just luck,"

"So that kid literally can't live without his brother," Petra said pulling away. I cried a bit inside at the remark; I can't really disagree because he is undeniably clingy sometimes.

"How can you be considered a 'saint'?!" Mitsuko cried out, "You're a boring and if anything rather dull. How can you wake up a 'sleeping beauty' with a short, quiet noise like that?!"

Again I can feel a bit of myself die; these girls really have no consideration of others. Ayumu walked up to me, holding that expressionless look from when we first met. "Don't worry about them," she said before going off in her own direction. She's as mysterious as always.

"Huh? That's a funny way to wake up," Hiroku said with a laugh, throwing an arm around my neck, "I like you. What's your name?"

"Fujiosuki Ryuuta, the older of the Fujiosuki brothers," I responded.

"Oh, so you're that guy's older brother," he smiled, "That's good to know. Anyways, let's meet sleepy head over there!"

Before I could reply I can feel my arm being jerked towards the second crowd. Passing through everyone I came face to face with a boy with a happy but tired gaze. "Uh, hi there," I said, unsure of what to do at this moment.

"Hi," he said with a smile, "I'm Tsukasa Nao. Thanks for waking me up,"

**Super High School Level Doll Maker: Tsukasa Nao**

"Eh, it's not a big deal," I responded, "People wake up in weird ways so the method differs between who you're trying to wake up. It's just luck that you woke up to the snap of my fingers. It's not likely to work every time,"

"I know what you mean," Nao said with a laugh, "I find it easier to wake up to softer noises than loud noises," He's a rather cheerful person; it shouldn't be hard to get along with him.

"Well then," all eyes turned to Akihiko, "I think we know everyone here. Looking at the time it should be easy to say that the opening ceremony should start now,"

I looked at the clock. 8:00. If I remember correctly the paper said that the opening ceremony is at 8:00. So that would mean...

"_Testing 1, 2. Testing 1, 2_," A high pitched voice boomed through the speakers, surprising all of us, "_Meh, whatever. I'm sure you can hear this,_"

"What's going on?" Aki asked, confused.

"Who was that?" Yokome questioned, just as confused.

"Simple," I looked at Akihiko who looked at the stage with a smile, "This should be the start of the entrance ceremony,"

Everyone adverted their eyes to the stage. Upon the stage was a small podium, and from the small staged popped up...

"A bear?" Me and Tetsuya said in unision. It was a unique kind of toy bear: one half of it was of the standard white teddy bear. The other half however was black aside from the muzzle and stomach, and in place of a black beady eye was a sinister red design reminding me a bit of a bat's wing.

"What is a stuff bear doing there?" Nao asked, receiving no answer from the rest of us. Suddenly the monochromic bear stood up; another surprise for me today.

"I'm not a bear," the toy declared in the same voice that resounded through the speakers, "I'm Monokuma, the principle of Hope's Peak Academy!"

A gasp resounded through the air. "Did that stuffed animal just talk?!" Mitsuko cried out in surprise.

"I'm not a stuffed animal. I'm Monokuma, and I'm the principle," the bear—Monokuma—repeated, "Now that we've made some progress, let's get this show on the road! Stand and bow. Good morning you bastards!"

"Ah, so it was morning?" I face palmed at Tetsu's response. What have we gotten ourselves into?

.

.

.

**Now I really feel like I failed. *cries* For one I'm not used to dealing with a majority of characters (normally eight or less) and not mention a good deal end up having similar personalities in the beginning. Which makes wonder "how the crap am I to do this without repetition?!" So yeah...this feels like total crap to me right now; I feel I could do better. Gomen if characters are indeed OOC right now.**

**On to character talk (specifically the Fujiosuki brothers) **

**No one remembers Ryuuta's name right (I heard Ryuuji and Ryuugo, but no Ryuuta so far) I'm not annoyed; I find that funny really. As far as I know, everything will be revealed about him...next chapter! Don't worry, it shouldn't be long...given that I'm free for a majority of the time.****  
**

**More important matters; I tried doing dialogue of some of the characters from last chapter just so they don't feel left out. Again I feel like I failed *beats herself up a little. Also, I ended miscounting the amount of characters I'll be using when I did this so...yeah, I cut a few. Again gomen; just cause they haven't been introduced doesn't mean they won't be mentioned. Hell one may appear at the final trial as a member of SHSL Despair (not likely, but still possible)**

**Oh, and I forgot to saw this. I OWN NOTHING; I only own about 10% of the characters here and the plot. Not much else.**

**Now R&R while I go mope over my horrible writing.**


	4. Prologue IV: In This World Your Despair—

"You are the promising young high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders," the stuffed bear continued, "In order to protect you I have decided to let you live within the confines of this school,"

Since the appearance of Monokuma it seems as everyone's sense of reason went out the window. For the majority I believe it would be because Monokuma in of itself is an animatronic bear with a mind of its own. Such as what Leona was planning to do but in the form of a large flying lizard. But my biggest surprise was of what it said; it declared itself the principle of Hope's Peak Academy. Which in other words would mean...

"This is Hope's Peak Academy?" Everyone looked at me, shocked. It seems I was the only one unaware of the idea, and now I understand why. Everyone here excelled in a specific field and were called here whilst I merely woke up under my brother's gaze and presence, as embarrassing as it seemed.

"Upupupu, didn't you get the memo?" Monokuma asked, and I flinched, "Looks like you the only one without a clue! To think you snuck in without much trouble,"

"What would that mean?" I can hear Mitsuko ask in the distance, "So you didn't have a Super High School Level to begin with?!"

"That would explain just as much," Petra replied, "He referred to himself as 'nothing' and turns out he has nothing that brought him here,"

"Hah, this is too good!" everyone turned to Monokuma once again, "This must be his lucky day then, or rather unlucky. Upupu, but doesn't keep my blood from boiling,"

"What do you mean 'unlucky'?" Saiko asked, puzzled, "It was always said that everyone who enters this school is guaranteed success in life. Though that is a bit of an exaggeration it would still be considered—"

"You a noisy brat, aren't you?" Monokuma said, rather annoyed, "Well I'll cut to the chase. From this day forward you are to live here for the rest of your lives,"

Everyone gasped at this realization.

"So you're saying that we're trapped here?!" Hiroka cried out, slightly panicking.

"Why? Why are you keeping us here?!" Leona questioned, confused and fearful.

"I won't accept this!" Fuyu stated, enraged, "You have no right to do this! Let us out now!"

Complains and cries echoed throughout the gym. The few who remained silent were Akihiko, Ayumu, Haruki, Tetsuya and me. But for everyone we were all shocked at the idea, yet what he explained after probably set us off even more.

"Now, now quiet down!" Monokuma stated, showing off his claws. He clearly wasn't too amused, "As I was saying you are all obligated to stay within school confines. However if you want out then all you need to do is graduate. It's simple; you just need to do one thing,"

"What would that be?" Haruki asked, raising a brow. Everyone turned to Monokuma, waiting for a reply.

"Upupupu, glad you asked," the bear said with what looked like an evil smirk though I couldn't really tell, "There's only one rule to graduate. You know everyone now, correct? Good! Now you are all obligated to kill each other!"

"What?"

"K-kill...?"

"We have to kill each other?!"

Once again the gym was filled with echoing cries. I couldn't think of anything; since waking up I couldn't fully understand what was happening, but when the answer was finally thrown at my face...

...I couldn't think at all. Trapped with the only route out covered in everyone's blood; that was what I was told. That was what everyone would assume to be the undeniable truth. Even then, I can't accept this. This all has to be a joke, just one giant hoax.

"This has to be some prank, right?" I managed to say, gaining the attention of a few, "There's no way we can just kill each other. It's not possible for us to be trapped to begin with,"

"It's the cold hard truth," I looked up at Monokuma, panicking, "This place here is society, your world. You do what you want, and if you want out then kill someone. Stab them, freeze them, burn them, hang them, strangle them; I don't care. As long as you kill someone you can get out. Upupu, just thinking of what might happen is making me hot. Hah, hah,"

Out of everyone here I would believe I was the one panicking the most. Sure some looked frightened, and others were scowling through clenched teeth. But no one was literally on their knees, hoping this was nothing but a bad dream. I'm just that pathetic, aren't I?

There was a main reason why I said I wasn't qualified to be considered talented. Though I'm smart and athletic my skills can only get me and others so far. Being naturally talented yet unable to bring my team or even myself to the very top—as such I would be an easy target of hatred. My unfortunate luck—I'm likable until I reach my limits.

"Upupupu, from what I've been hearing you have no talent qualified to enter other than your 'good' luck," Monokuma stated, leaping off the stage and in front of me, "Then let me give you the honor of being called Super High School Level Good Luck, or rather '_Bad_' Luck! Now for the rest of you I hope you enjoy this affluent and gloomy high school life!" Then he disappeared just like that, leaving us stunned and confused.

"Damn it, what are we supposed to do?" Hiroka muttered. No one replied; everyone was too busy in their own thoughts to say anything. Everyone carried those eyes again; everyone looked at everyone with those distrustful eyes. Most of those eyes fell on me, and it's clear to see why. I came without warning or clue, and now all of us are trapped in this game of mutual killing.

"I believe we need a proper explanation, Ryuuta-kun," Haruki said, eyeing me in suspicion. I couldn't reply.

Then came the light chuckle from the back of the crowd. I adverted my eyes and looked at Akihiko, a smile on his face. "This is beautiful; friends killing friends just to be free," he murmured, "This is exciting. I can't wait for it to begin. But first things first I need to ask Ryuuta-kun a question," he then looked at me, seeing the fear in my eyes, "What do you plan to do, now that you are trapped in this game of mutual killing?"

"I..." When I came here I woke up underneath brother, who is now looking at me with worry. When I met everyone I was welcomed by a few and criticized by the rest; now I'm looked at as the first killer. Even though I'm trapped, and the path forward felt bleak I don't have a choice. I...

"I move forward," I said, finally standing up, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Fujiosuki Ryuuta, Super High School Level Bad Luck,"

**Super High School Level 'Bad' Luck: Fujiosuki Ryuuta**

For now we can only sit and wait until the wheel turns.

* * *

Prologue: Waking Up Without a Clue

**END**

_Survivors_: _15_

.

.

.

**There ya have it! Final conclusion on the prologue. Thank you for all these wonderful reviews, it really boosted my confidence. Until halfway through this chapter. Now again I feel like I failed. Again. *cries* Please forgive me.**

**So what's this? It looks like Ryuuta wasn't supposed to be there to begin with! Now he's stuck in a game of mutual killing. Such bad luck.**

**Now in reply to HopeorDespair:**

**Gomenasai, I didn't mean to make you cry. If I had to say anything, the main reason would be because of how this story will end. Yeah...the story already had a beginning and end, just no solid rise of action. Reading through your characters more thoroughly...**

**...how old do you think I am? I can't pull THAT off or even mention IT because of rating and because I'm already scared of the thought of it happening...and how it will turn out. I would give a better explanation but I can't spoil anything. Overall it just concerns the ending and me being able to write something I can't handle. Now please don't hate me! T-T**


	5. Chapter 1 Part I: Nighty Night Despair

**Chapter 1: Remarks at 1 in the Morning**

**(ab)normal days**

Of all the schools of the world, only one served as the best of the best. Created for the best to be the best—that was Kibougamine Academy, otherwise known as Hope's Peak. Those who entered were given the title of "Super High School Level", and it was said that those who entered were guaranteed success in life. Though it was a bit of an exaggeration it never failed to bring up the greatest of every field; Hope's Peak Academy soon served as the world's beacon of hope...

...until now.

Me along with fourteen others were trapped inside the academy with only one way of getting out, and that is to "graduate". In other words we needed to kill each other. Before the sickening realization I was a normal teen with a slightly more pleasant lifestyle than the average person. Now I'm considered a student of bad luck—'Super High School Level Bad Luck' that is.

"So what do we do now?" I heard Aki ask. What do we do now?

"Simple; we break out," Nao answered, "There's no way that we're completely trapped, right? There has to be at least one way out,"

"I highly doubt it," Petra answered, rolling her eyes, "In fact there is only one way out, and that is to kill one of us. Have you really thought your answer through, or are you just cheering us on idly?"

"Hey now we shouldn't start fighting," Hiroka stated boldly, "If we fight we make enemies, and that's likely enough to get someone killed,"

"Well not on my watch!" Fuya replied, "I'll make sure everyone's alive and well. I swear; no one will die on my watch,"

"Ho, and do you plan to keep your word?" Mitsuko asked, eyeing her suspiciously, "What if that's your way of saying 'leave your guard down so I can kill you easy peasy'? You think we can trust you that easily?!"

Haruki cut in, "Were you not listening to Hiroka? It's best not to make enemies, especially in an area where our enemy wants us to,"

"So you think just because we won't fight he'll let us go?!" Mitsuko retorted before adverting her gaze, "Complete bull, if you ask me!"

"So annoying," Everyone looked at Akihiko who was furrowing his brows, "In this situation it's best to look around for necessities such as food and water, correct? Unless of course you want to kill everyone here now,"

I unconsciously gulped, and I was sure everyone else did as well. The room fell silent soon after; it was a nauseating moment. I couldn't help but look at everyone with the same distrustful look they shot at me. To think it was that easy to throw away one's trust. Then echoing through the room someone spoke; the only one who still held his trust despite everything so far.

"We should look around," he murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear, "We can't just sit here and do nothing,"

"So what do you have in mind?" Petra asked.

"Well," he trailed off for a moment before continuing, "We need a place to sleep, and we also need to get food and water somewhere. Right?" He looked around waiting for a response. No one replied.

"I agree," Saikou spoke up, ridding the air of the uncanny silence, "We should look for a place to eat, drink and sleep. It doesn't look like we'll be leaving anytime soon,"

"And in the meantime we can look for a way out!" Hiroka exclaimed. Soon the room was filled with murmurs and nodding; I merely smiled. It's just like Tetsuya to try and come up with a solution...though it happens only fifty percent of the time.

"Ryu-tan," I turned my gaze to said person, "Everyone's leaving,"

"A-ah, right," I stuttered. He let out a laugh, and the two of us followed everyone out of the gym.

* * *

"Is that..."

"A mouse?"

"No it looks more like a rat,"

Those were the questions running around in the cafeteria located in another part of the school; 'Hotel Despair' as the sign said. It was there that Hiroka, Leona, Petra, and I found our rooms, a bathhouse, a storage room with extra supplies (towels, swimsuits, toothpaste, the like) and what appeared to be the furnace. It was also where we ended up coming across what looked liked a toy rat or mouse; I couldn't really tell.

Hiroka went to gather everyone else, and soon we were in the cafeteria staring at this toy. To me it looked like a mouse with a small black top hat and cape; around the cap was a hairband with bear similar to the white half of Monokuma. It's eyes weren't buttons though; they resembled more like large swirls held within circular bounds. I swear it made up half of its head...whatever it was.

"So what should we do about it?" Saikou asked, "It doesn't look like it can harm us. It's just a stuffed toy,"

"Monokuma was a stuff toy, and you saw what just happened," Mitsuko stated, "There's no way I'll stand near that thing; it's just going to kill me like everyone else,"

"You're quick to conclusions," Petra said, eyeing the girl with wary eyes, "If anything your arrogance will lead you to be the first killer,"

"What did you say about me?" I stepped in front as she took a daring step towards the maid, "Mind repeating that to my face? I would expect some consideration since you're a maid; shouldn't you be tending to me instead of insulting from afar?"

She shot a glare, "I didn't insult you; I merely stated what was wrong. It's your flaw and not mine,"

"Please calm down," I said as Mitsuko grew enraged, "We have other things to talk about,"

"Oh really?" She adverted her attention to me, and I shivered slightly, "What could be more important than this?!"

"For one we can discuss what to do with the toy," Haruki stated in a reassuring tone, "If it is as you feared, then we should do something about it,"

"Shouldn't we find out what it is exactly?" Tetsuya asked, "We don't know what it could do, so how can we do anything about it,"

"I can try dismantling it," Leona stated simply, "If it is like Monokuma it should have a similar mechanism. Doing that we might be able to find the mastermind behind this,"

"True, but if the bear had a mind of its own?" Akihiko asked, causing Leona to clam up, "That could be a remote controlled toy, but don't forget the idea of artificial intelligence,"

"An AI," Saikou began pondering, "There have been many records dealing with creating artificial intelligence, dating all the way back to ancient times. But since then it became divided creating subgoals—stepping stones towards the original intent. So because of that it—"

"Can you get to the point?" Nao cut in unexpectedly, "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"It's impossible to have a machine of its own free will at this stage," Saikou said, slightly annoyed. He really likes to have the facts straighten out first; I can respect that.

"But that doesn't excuse the possibility," Akihiko replied, smiling as he has been so far, "Now back to important matters; what should we do with the toy?"

The room remain silent; no one had an answer. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ayumu taking a step towards the stuffed mouse. I shifted my gaze on to her out of curiosity, and everyone followed soon after. The girl raised her hand to the head of the toy...

...and flicked it, causing it tumble backwards. "Ah~, was I asleep?" It suddenly said, causing the majority to back out in fear, "How insensible of me,"

It took a stand and dusted itself off. Hiroka pointed a finger, "W-what are you and what d-do you plan to do with us?!"

The thing didn't reply; Mitsuko did, "Are you an idiot?! That thing is here to kill us!" She was clearly panicking; it was clouding her judgement.

"I would prefer not to be refered as 'that thing' if you please," it said with a robotic monotone voice, "I'm known as Shirodomo, a subordinate to Monokuma-dono,"

"Eh?"

"There's two?" We were all surprised at the fact the bear had a subordinate to begin with, especially one with manners such as the mouse.

"Now that you have all gathered I will pass out your Electro ," it stated before walking towards us with what looked like small tablets. I received mine and flipped the power switch on the side and. The screen flashed showing my full name before reverting to what looked like the home screen. I faced the mouse like toy, awaiting answers.

"It is required for you to always carry it around when traveling school grounds. Certain doors may only be accessible with these Electro ," it explained, "There are a few rules Monokuma-dono has set for the students of this school, and it is required for you to follow these rules unless you wish to be punished. They can be found on your Electro I.D," it then raised its paw to its head, "I'm here to answer basic questions and bring you any messages from Monokuma-dono. I hope you enjoy your stay,"

Before any of us can ask anything it disappeared. So much for providing answers. I looked around at everyone else; it seems everyone was just as surprised as I was. With a sigh I looked through my Electro I.D and found the rules Monokuma had placed.

1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.

2. The time between 7am and 10pm is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.

3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.

4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.

5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.

6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.

7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

Night Time, huh? I looked at the clock; 9:55. Five minutes until the so call Night Time; I began to wonder what else we could do in that time.

"I believe we should add an additional rule," Everyone's eyes turned to Aki who was trembling slightly, "Just to be safe,"

"I agree," Petra said, "No one should leave their rooms at Night Time. Doing so will decrease the possibility of being killed,"

I nodded silently; knowing that we could die anytime it was safe to say that everyone stay in their rooms at night. That way we all know that nobody was trying to kill anyone in that time. I got up from my seat and out of nowhere a light noise resounded.

**_Bing Bong, Bing Bong!_**

The small tv screen flickered on and revealed Monokuma resting comfortably in a small chair. "_Attention everyone. The time is now 10:00pm. Night Time will commence shortly; the doors to the cafeteria and school grounds will be closed. Good night,"_

_._

_._

_._

**God I feel like crap today. Spent 2 days writing the thing and have it checked by my friend. I guess the main reason is because I just recently started watching Ouran High School Host Club and yes I'm addicted to it. But it's driving me away from writing this; the other thing keeping me away was working on the story about the Fujiosuki brothers. Like, their OWN story. Yeah...also starting school tomorrow. *face desks***

**About Shirodomo: He's a minor character only there when anyone asked basic questions and news from Monokuma. Meaning he won't pop up as oftwn as you think; just like for gatherings and a few other stuff. Monokuma still maintains the main role, so he'll pop up when he wants where he wants.**

**As for the characters; I think a few missed a piece of dialogue here. They'll be guaranteed something next chapter. Promise. Now back to main point (beats herself up a little more) I believe quality dropped from last time. Dammit.**

**Disclaimers: I own no right to 90% of the characters here nor do I own the rules, setting and Monokuma. I do own My Ocs, Shirodomo and the plot.**

**In reply to HopeorDespair:**

**Everything was already planned after the third chapter. I know what'll happen and what I decided. Gomen, but please try some other time. If you want to continue send a pm; I hate replying chapter by chapter. I like keeping most of this story based with minimum anonymous replying.**


	6. Chapter 1 Part II: Mornings Aren't Crazy

**_Bing Bong, Bing Bong!_**

_"Good morning, bastards! The time is now 7:00am. Let's enjoy another day of mutual killing,"_

The annoying voice of Monokuma rang through the confines of my room. Stuck in a sleepy daze I forced myself out of bed. For a moment I wondered where I was, but after noticing the steel plated windows I recalled the events of last night. With a sigh I dragged my tired body out of my room and into the cafeteria.

Petra, Yuuna, Fuyu, and Haruki had already taken their seat at one of the many tables inside. All eyes turned on me, and I being to tired to really say anything lazily waved my arm.

"Good morning to you too!" Fuyu said, eyes beaming with energy.

I took a seat near them and let my head fall to the hard surface. It hurts, but I could care less. I wasn't an early bird to begin with; the only problem is that I'm a bit of a light sleeper. The deep sleeper was my brother which would explain his absence despite the loud announcement.

Five minutes came; the doors opened up to Ayumu, Saikou, and Leona. They bid us good morning before taking their seats. Ten minutes pass from my arrival; Hiroka, Aki, and Yokome soon appeared giving their morning greetings before sitting down as well. Fifteen minutes, then twenty; Mitsuko came in as well as Akihiko. The two were conversing amongst themselves, and I noticed Mitsuko was blushing madly. I adverted my gaze to Akihiko, and in my mind I began to wonder what did he do. After the girl hurried to her seat Akihiko went to me.

"Good morning, Ryuuta-kun," he said, seating himself in the empty chair next to me.

"Morning," I muttered sleepily, "What do you want?"

"Nothing at the moment. It's nice of you to ask though," he responded with a smile. I felt his body right next to me, and I was thinking to my self why he's being so seductive lately. It bothered me slightly, and I quickly looked around to see that only two people were missing.

Finding my excuse I quickly stood up, slightly flushed by Akihiko's close interaction. "Tetsu and Nao aren't here yet," I said.

Everyone began looking around and they noticed the absence of the two boys. Almost instantly drastic conclusions came up. "Do you think...they could be..."

"Dead?" Haruki finished, "It's very likely. If that were the case though we need to wonder who killed them,"

"Don't start jumping in to conclusions," Petra stated, "Constantly assuming the worst is more likely to kill you than to save you," I was slightly startled by her lack of concern but truth be told I didn't feel any different upon knowing they weren't there.

"For once I agree with the maid," Mitsuko said, "Besides even if they were dead it would be better them than us, right?"

I glared at her. "So if they did die you wouldn't give a damn about them, right?" I said with a small tinge of anger and annoyance, "Well I swear if you take Tetsu's or anyone else's deaths and threw it down on the dirt I'll make sure the next murder's on you,"

"Ha, like that's supposed to scare me?" Mitsuko said with a small chuckle, "Believe me it would be unfortunate for those two to die but at least we're still alive. It would be better to forget everything like nothing happened to begin with,"

I was about to snap at her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Yuuna who was pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria. I was slightly confused by his gesture, but after a few seconds I understood what he meant; you can't say they're dead if you haven't found them to begin with.

"I'm done talking to you," I said to Mitsuko, "It's useless talking about them being dead if we haven't seen them,"

"That's true," Hiroka said, nodding his head in agreement, "We shouldn't drop baseless conclusions. After all it may lead to murder," I slightly bowed my head in embarrassment; I knew he referred to my death threat to Mitsuko. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Well you can't expect nothing to happen," she said with her head held high, "Better to be prepared than not to,"

I sighed; she wasn't the most tolerable person around. "Well I'll go look for them," I said.

"I'll help!" Fuyu said with a smile, and in the distance Ayumu also stood up. The two girls walked up to me, and I couldn't help but grin at their sense of generousity. I gave my thanks and the three of us went to the dorms.

The doors were aligned in an orderly fashion with our nameplates placed in alphabetical order by last name. The nameplates were rather unique; they had our first name written below a pixelated version of us. How they managed to create such things I still don't have a clue.

While Fuyu went to Nao's room me and Ayumu approached Tetsuya's which was next to mine. We rang the intercom with no luck, and I tried the door which was left unlocked. Fearing the worst I opened the door to see the giant mess of paper mâché that was Tetsu's room. Our gaze fell upon a sleeping figure on the bed, and Ayumu took a step forward.

"Ryuuta was killed," she said and I can feel myself tense. Why the hell would she say that. My answer came soon after; almost instantly my brother sat up in bed. He looked at the two of us with fear and worry, but the moment his gaze fell on me he sighed in relief and fell back.

"Thank god," he whispered, before drifting back to sleep. I didn't give him that chance; I approached him and gave him a hard whack on the head. He sat up once more, wincing from the painful blow.

"Ryu-tan, that huuuurts," I groaned at my brother's whining; he really hasn't changed since we were kids.

"You need to get up," I said, "Everyone's waiting for you,"

He let out a moan before slowly slipping out of his bed. I sighed once more and turned to the door only to find that Ayumu wasn't there. I concluded that she might have already gone back to the cafeteria when Fuyu came through the door panting.

"Nao won't wake up!" she said, "Ryuuta-kun, can you try to wake him up?!"

"Well, I would but I still have _him_ to look over," I replied, pointing to my brother who looked at me with a small pout.

"I'll watch him then!" She cried out before shoving me outside of Tetsuya's room and shutting the door behind me. I can hear complaints within the room, but I didn't think too much of it. With a clear head I went towards Nao's dorm and knocked on his door.

The door opened to reveal Ayumu, much to my surprise. "He's still asleep," she responded before walking out, "I'm going back to the cafeteria," That was all she said before walking away, and I looked through the door to see Nao sleeping on his side under the covers of his bed.

"Hey Tsukasa-san," I said, slowly closing the door behind me with a small clunk. Upon closing he let out a small groan and sat up; apparently closing the door softly was enough to wake him up.

"Hn..." He looked around before his gaze fell on me, "Eh, how long was I out?"

"It's about 7:45 right now so I would say not that long," I said, "Everyone's waiting for you in the cafeteria. We thought you might have been killed after waiting for thirty minutes,"

"Huh, I didn't realize. Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I'll meet you there then?"

"Yeah," I replied as I grasped the doorknob. However upon opening the door I was tackled by Tetsuya who was whining over something. I looked out of the room and saw an annoyed Petra coming by.

"Hey Petra," I said, struggling to get the second body off of me, "Let me guess; you saw his room,"

"You and Fuyu were taking so long looking for these two idiots so I decided to look as well and what did I find? Your brother in a complete mess of a room," she stated, "It's the largest mess I've seen since I started working as a maid. Let me ask you how was he able to destroy a perfectly clean room in one night?!" Her voice was thick with annoyance; his room must really bother her.

"Honestly I don't know but knowing him I would say his artistic instinct took over," I said, "He might have found a stack of paper somewhere and spent the night drawing," With this I shot an annoyed look at Tetsuya who decided he'd hide behind me.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I found a stack in the storage room. I used it all up during Night Time since I was a little bored,"

"Go figure. Let's just get back to the cafeteria,"

* * *

The moment everyone finally assembled in the cafeteria the hands of the clock showed 9:00. Petra was busy scolding Tetsuya for his mess of a room, Fuyu was talking to Leona and Saikou, and Ayumu was off in her own world. I myself wasn't doing anything in particular, and it didn't take long for someone to notice as well.

"How are you this morning," Hiroka asked, taking a seat by me.

"Stressful, annoyed, I don't really know," I responded, "My morning was a bit hectic for the past hour; I really don't feel like doing anything else today,"

"You're not going to look around?" he responded, "Everyone's been talking about hanging out at some spots they found last night,"

"Like what?"

"A game room, a library, and a video room," he responded, "I really don't know. You should just look around for yourself. Heck, I'll join if you want!"

"I would be fine on my own," I told him, "Besides I don't feel like doing anything else today. Having to handle my brother was enough for me,"

"He's that troublesome, huh?"

"Tip of the iceberg, Haruka-kun, tip of the iceberg,"

He laughed for a few seconds before heading off in his own direction. I sat my head down on the table in hopes of relieving some of my new found annoyances. But when someone started poking at me I knew that no one here will try to leave me alone.

"What is it?" I said, looking up to find Akihiko looking at me with a soft smile.

"Nothing in particular," he answered, "I'm just wondering what you plan to do today,"

"First word you said; nothing," I replied. He breathed out in disappointment.

"You'll be bored in an hour," he said, "Why not look around with me? There are a few places we can look at together,"

"What places?"

"Saikou, Haruka, and Yokome found a library just a few ways down from here," he explained, "Mitsuko and Fuyu stumbled into a video room near the gym, and Aki and I found a game room next to the staircase. Very interesting room if you ask me,"

I considered for moment before shaking my head. I just felt like taking a short nap at the moment. But before I can give a verbal response I was tackled by Hiroka.

"We should all go!" he said, and I realized he had been eavesdropping a good deal of our conversation, "What do you say Akihiko? Care to help drag grumpy here out of the dormitary?"

I frantically shook my head but alas it was in vain. "Sounds like a very interesting game," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Today is going to be a long day...

.

.

.

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. School started and already I got swamped with homework. Yeah, so updates may be daily, weekly, or worse monthly. Also due to that problem the story may have characters acting OOC for a bit; this is due to me having bad memory and forgetting which character is who (I ran into trouble and mixed up Leona and Fuyu for a moment; fixed that though) and how they act. That I'm also gonna be sorry for.**

**Now the chapters are kinda split; this and last chapter plus the upcoming chapter were all supposed to be updated as one but the reason it's split is because 1) it would me longer waits for updates and 2) I'm too lazy to do full chapter anyway. So after the next chapter (hopfully next chapter) I'll be doing free time events. Your choice of who; tell me in your reviews and I'll do free time sequences for majority vote. (It's nice to have audience interaction, especially in stories like these)**

**Also tell me who you think looks cute together (doesn't affect the story, it's just opinion) cause I wanna hear opinions. Anyways, R&R!**

**Monokuma + Shirodomo info: As of now I'll just tell you all that Junko is flat out dead, AI and Real Life. You should know that already; the hidden mastermind says so. As such someone else is controlling Monokuma and because of that his speech patterns may differ. On equivalent level someone is also controlling Shirodomo. Whether both are being controlled by the same person is a mystery, and whether the mastermind is the controlling them also speaks mystery. Enjoy solving, upupupu~**

**EDIT: I'm watching too much Free...damn.**


	7. Chapter 1 Part III: No Means Never Ever

Looking into the rooms they've found wasn't so much of a big feat. The video room consists mainly of a large main-screen at the back of the room and several smaller screens alined in rows of six. As impressive as it was we had no DVDs or tapes that can be played so me, Hiroka and Akihiko declared the room unusable at the moment.

The library, however, proved to be a little more entertaining. Towering bookcases filled the room, and all were filled to the rim with books. They were split into two categories as Akihiko had explained on the way here. One end was filled with nonfiction books such as biographies, documentaries and more. The other end contained all of your fictional works such as poems, short stories and novels. Within the center of the room was what Hiroka pointed out to be a receptionist desk, and on each side of it were two long tables lined with soft, comfortable chairs.

The game room though held the most entertainment for the students (including us three) as the room wasn't so much a room with board games and a dart throwing game on the wall than it is a room with gaming electronics, arcade games, and several enjoyable board games. Most of our time was spent here, playing games on the Vii and competing against each other Supreme Dance Rally. I kept a good score but was defeated by both Hiroka and Akihiko, and the thought of it somewhat hurt my pride.

"Come on, don't look so torn up," Hiroka said in an attempt to cheer me up.

"I'm fine," I said, somewhat embarrassed at his attempt, "I am going up against students from Hope's Peak, so the chances of winning for me are slim to begin with,"

"You're also Super High School Bad Luck so I guess you never stood a chance to begin with," Akihiko unconsciously said, shattering the last of my dignity.

"You didn't need to point that out," I whimpered. Everyone laughed, mocking my depressing attitude.

In the end we all went back to the cafeteria to find that few others had disappeared. From what we were told Leona went to the library as did Saikou. Haruki went to the video room for closer inspection, and Yokome and Aki decided to head to the game room just shortly before we arrived. It's odd how we ended up missing each other on the way here.

"So I've been dying to ask this," I started, rubbing the back of my head, "but has anyone found a way out yet?"

Ayumu shook her head. "Not a thing," Mitsuko retorted.

I sighed, "Then what did you find?"

"There's a staircase by the game room. It's blocked so we can't get through at the moment, but it does mean that there are several floors other than this one," Petra answered, "I should ask you the same, though. What did you find?"

"Nothing much," I answered, "I went with Hiroka and Akihiko to check out the rooms the others found yesterday. In all the rooms the first thing I end up realizing is that there's not a single window there. At least, there isn't a window bound shut by steel plates,"

"There's also a number of security cameras around the building," Akihiko said, suddenly wrapping his arms around my neck, "With us being watched twenty-four-seven we have no way of conspiring against the Mastermind, whoever it is,"

"Good to know, but can you please let go of me?"

"Why?"

"Eh...just because?"

He stayed silent for a moment before releasing his hold on me. I blushed slightly before returning to the conversation, "Did you find anything on your end, Yuuna?" He nodded slightly before pointing his finger towards the tiny screen.

"Oh yeah, there's a bunch of those TVs everywhere," Hiroka said, explaining the silent boy's motion to the screen, "I think they're just there for announcements though,"

"I don't see any other reason to use them," I said, "Ayumu?"

"I checked the main entrance," she simply stated, "It's locked shut, and there's no way to open it,"

"I see," Petra said, "Well that makes everyone here then,"

"What about me?" Mitsuko asked, "You're not going to ask if I found anything? How rude,"

"I would ask if you had bothered to look yesterday instead of going on that you hope someone else gets killed instead of the selfish, pretty you," Petra said. I flinched; something's bound to wrong now.

"'Selfish'? I'll have you know that I'm worshipped like a queen by the bees I have, and I believe you should show me some respect, _Petra_," Mitsuko exclaimed, saying the maid's name with venom.

"I would if I saw you as such," she countered, "As of right now I only see you as an annoying pest who can't keep her mouth shut for other people,"

The two bickered on until Tetsuya, whom I had just realized was there, went up to the two and gave a strong thump on the head. Both girls cringed slightly, surprised at my brother's actions. Both looked at him with killer intent although he was unfazed. Just like him to solve things in a strange fashion.

"That really hurts! Ever heard of the phrase, 'Boys can't hit girls'?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Mitsuko complained, glaring daggers at the boy.

"For once I agree with her," Petra said, much to everyone's surprise, "Your action was rude and uncalled for. Why would you even think of doing it?"

"Well for one I'm glad you finally share an opinion. We shouldn't be fighting like that; it can result in enemies and if you have an enemy you might die," Tetsuya explained, "Second, you were growing too noisy. It would wake up Nao-kun,"

"He fell asleep again?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded. Tetsu nodded.

"He was sleeping the entire time. In a really cute way too," Our gaze fell on him as he walked towards the sleeping boy, who was sleeping on his side on one of the couches in the cafeteria, "Apparently if you poke his cheek he starts curling up like a rolly-polly,"

He then poked Nao's cheek which in turn caused him to curl up even more. He does look like a rolly-polly, I thought, that is just...so...

"Adorable," I whispered. Everyone (excluding Tetsuya and Nao) looked at me, puzzled at my reaction. Honestly I wasn't surprised; I didn't look like a guy who would admire cute things. The thing is though I don't look like it I have a serious soft spot for cute, adorable things. Adorable things, like Nao's sleeping behavior.

"You still like cute things, Ryu-tan," Tetsuya said, before lightly tapping the sleeping boy's shoulder. He stirred in his sleep before sitting upright, letting out a yawn before he opened his heterochromatic eyes.

"Good morning," he unconsciously said before asking, "How long was I out?"

"Another hour," my brother answered happily, "we were just talking,"

"About what?"

"About finding an escape route,"

"Oh," he looked at my brother with curious eyes, "Did we find anything?"

"Not at the moment," I said in turn of my brother, "All of the windows are blocked and the main entrance is still closed. But we did find out that there is a second floor to this place. Well, it's still blocked though,"

"It's okay," he said, "So what's for breakfast,"

I remained silent. Food. So far I haven't eaten anything since I've been locked in here. Looking around it seems no one considered the thought.

"Come to think of it, does anyone here know how to cook?" Hiroka suddenly said, "I mean I know how to cook instant food but...does anyone know how to really cook?"

"I know my basics, but I can't come up with fine cuisine," Petra stated.

Ayumu shook her head, "I normally bring the ingredients," she stated simply.

Yuuna also shook his head though he made no comment after.

Mitsuko averted her eyes, "I don't normally cook food for myself. I usually go with instant food or a sandwich,"

"I know how to make sweets, and I do have a few skills in culinary cooking," Nao stated, "I don't think I can pull off a full lunch on my own. They're bound to taste differently,"

We continued to pondered, and I adverted my eyes on to Tetsu, who was out in his own world. Thinking a little more a lightbulb went up. I approached my brother and placed my hand on his shoulders. "I found our cook,"

"Eh?"

All eyes fell on him, and he grew slightly uncomfortable. "Eh, I did some cooking in the past but...it's nothing big. I-I mean we can make our own foods right?"

"Except your skills rival that of a five star chef," I said. It was an exaggeration, but I won't lie about the fact that my brother is an amazing cook.

"A-ah, but I can't do everyone here. It's too much," he said, trying frantically to get away.

"I can help," Nao said, "We should be able to make enough for everyone here if we worked together,"

For a moment there was silence before he succumbed to defeat. "I'll do it," he whimpered, his head facing the ground, "It will be awhile, but please wait for the food," With a defeated aura paired with a sleepy one Tetsu and Nao went into the kitchen.

"I guess that solves one problem," Petra said, "But I'm curious. Why didn't Fujiosuki-kun want to make food for us. He must be proud of his culinary skill unless what you said was a lie,"

"Not a lie, just an exaggeration," I answered, "It's the only way to get him to sleep on time. More so he won't be able to mess up his room anymore,"

"Hm," Petra gave a slight smile, "That's a rather nice idea,"

.

.

.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was fortunate enough to remember enough to try and continue the story. It feels like a failed attempt though (sorry, I tend bash myself up over this kind of thing) I should gave been doing my Spanish homework (planting words, don't ask) but the computer locked me out after five minutes. Hence I now have incomplete homework. *mopes***

**I sorta made a reference to an SnK comic I found on my tumblr and I thought it would be cute if Nao was like that too. Also, cooking. I would expect everyone to have basic skills in cooking but not enough to bring good food for everyone. Tetsuya's cooking is what I would say on par with Rin Okumura's, which is still pretty good right? Nao's helping too, so there shouldn't be a problem there.**

**Next up is Free Time Sequence! Sadly, that also means longer waiting cause I'm still easing in and hadn't really planned ahead. Dumb old me. XD**


	8. Chapter 1 Part IV: When Waiting Speak Up

With Fujiosuki and Nao handling dinner the rest of us dispersed and went their way. I looked up at the clock just by the gate. It read 12:00 PM.

_I still have some time left...what should I do now?_

**Free Time Sequence**

I decided to go and speak with some of the others. The dormitory hall was empty save for Petra who was standing in front of my brother's room. Walking closer, I could see she was still a bit displeased.

I decided to approach her, and as I did so she adverted her eyes and faced me. I gave a small smile and waved. She merely stared, sending a small chill down my spine with that intimidating gaze of hers.

"Hey there. Are you...still upset about my brother's room?" I asked, trying ever so hard not to say unnecessary sounds that would make her point them out again like in the past.

She scrunched her nose, "It's a mess. I still find it hard to believe that your brother created this mess in such a short time. How do you tolerate such a room? Is it because you're a pig as well,"

"Hurtful, but don't worry. I'm pretty keen on keeping my space clean. Tetsu is...well...not so much a stickler more than he is an animal. He likes sleeping in an animal den, or however he says it as,"

"That's no excuse for such a room," she stated with a scowl, "A room should be kept clean an orderly," She let out a sigh, "I guess I'll just clean up this mess while I have time,"

"I'll help you,"

"That...might not be bad. Please do,"

* * *

I rubbed the sweat off my forehead as I looked around the now clean room. It looked much like mine with the furniture placement and all, but seeing our exhausted selves I can safely say that Tetsuya may as well hold the record for "biggest dump of a room made in less than a day". Petra was resting on the bed, and I slumped against the wall. Two hours before everything was finally clean; we earned a good long rest.

"I didn't think he would have found that much paper for a stack of paper," I mumbled quietly. Petra heard, but was too tired to respond herself. She just flicked her finger.

"You know you're a lot more different than what I thought you were," I said, "Yesterday, in the gym...I thought of you of you as a nice, kind, rather helpful person. Most people in a maid suite would be like that,"

"So you're saying I'm a horrible person?" she said from the comforts of the bed, "That's rude for a young man like you. Maybe you should be more specific next time; what did you not expect?"

"Well, you're overly critical and sometimes a little...harsh? I don't know," I chuckled, "All I know is that you're different, and I kinda find that intriguing,"

"How so?"

"When you point things out to others, it makes me wonder what brings you to do so," She stood up as I said this, curious to what I'm saying, "I start thinking why, and then I thought that the reason for that is to put attention off your own flaws,"

"My own flaws?" She glared, "And what may those be?"

"Your overly critical statements and lack of sense in them are one," I said, "But I'm not saying it as a bad thing. I can name a lot of things wrong with everyone; Nao's a heavy sleepy, Saiko enjoys getting his facts straight, Akihiko doesn't consider personal space, and Tetsuya, as you see, is a bit of an animal. Mitsuko's rather obnoxious, Ayumu's rather stoic, Fuyu is a bit of a stickler in justice, and I'm still not sure of it, but I think Yokome tends to hide her feelings over certain situations through lies. Most of them are baseless assumptions, so you can say my flaws include stuttering and false accusations,"

"Your point being...?"

"I don't think of flaws and things to fix, but things to embrace and welcome. Sure there are things one would prefer to be fix, but many of those mistakes make up who we are as an individual,"

The room soon filled with silence, and was left fumbling over the zipper of my jersey. Soon a small chuckle was heard and I looked up to see Petra, looking at me with a mocking gaze. I unconsciously gulped.

"That was a funny little joke right there, Fujiosuki," she sneered, "But really? Flaws are there to be fixed. If there aren't any flaws to point out then there would be no mistakes in anything. But we are merely humans, and because of that we have flaws that must be mended if we are to reach perfection. For example..." She closed in on me, and I started growing fearful, "You have a very abstract view of the world. You speak in a philosophical manner yet you have no hopes of applying your own words most times. After all we did just clean your brother's room, and you just stated it was fine of him to be an animal,"

"Ah, um, t-that's not..."

"You also tend to stutter when you can't think of something to say. Honestly, you also tried to fix that yourself, correct?"

"Eh..."

She smiled slightly, "But I guess your flaws are okay to brush aside. You did say I tend to be overly critical on others, and I have made no attempts to fix that I see nothing wrong with it," She stood up and brushed the dust off her maid suit before heading towards the door. "Thank you for help,"

"P-pleasure," I said, slightly stunned by Petra's change in attitude. Who knew she could be rather...understanding as well...?

* * *

I closed the door to Tetsuya's room and looked out at the clock above the gate. 4:00 pm.

_I still have some time left...what should I do now?_

**Free Time Sequence**

I decided to look around in the library for the remaining period of time. There were many books filling the shelves that tower all the way up to the ceiling. Pillars encircled the reading areas, and the desk, though empty, looked very orderly as when I first saw it. Looking around a little more I found Akihiko, his head buried in a book. Looking closer I noticed he was reading about demon conjuring.

"Ah, hey there Kaneshiro-san," I said in a light whisper. He snapped back to reality and looked up at me.

He shot me a heartwarming smile before responding, "Hello there, Ryuuta-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what you were reading. Something about conjuring demons?"

He nodded, "That is my Super High School Level; I'm a demon conjurer,"

I blinked in surprised, "There are such things as demons?"

"Yeah," he said, looking back to his book, "I'm trying to find a spell that can summon a demon to help us escape at the moment. Do you mind helping me?"

"Uh, sure...?"

* * *

For every turn of a page I yawned. My eyes close on their own every once and awhile, and there are occasions where I would drift into a state of unconsciousness. Apparently spell searching with Akihiko was a dull task for me as I could barely stay awake looking at gibberish.

"Oi, Kaneshiro-san, do you mind if I just leave?" I asked, a sleepy tone in my voice.

"Why?" He asked, flipping through another book.

"For one I'm really tired and two, I don't think a demon would help us to begin with, even if they did exist," I said, looking out into the aisle with bored eyes.

"Oh good. I was getting tired too," I looked at him, puzzled. He shot a mischievous smirk, "I've already looked through these books. There isn't a spell powerful enough to summon a demon of great strength, and even if there were we wouldn't be alive after,"

"Then why look at them again?"

"Just to make sure I didn't miss anything," he said, "but it's starting to be a bore," Akihiko let out a sigh before laying his back on the pile of books behind him. I shot an annoyed look before picking up another book and begin flipping through it.

"So how long have you been summoning demons?" I asked.

"Since I was a kid," he answered, "I grew bored of living the high life, so I decided to waste my time summoning demons,"

"You're part of a wealthy family?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well, it's not your everyday rich family," he answered, "My folks are stranger than a two headed platypus,"

"Huh," I said, "I guess that would be rather unusual,"

"But enough about me," he suddenly said before tackling me down, "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"E-eh?!" I was too startled to come up with a proper answer; he was on top of me, much like how Tetsu was yesterday.

"Come on, tell me about yourself," Akihiko restated with a small pout. I blushed and averted my eyes.

"I-I'll tell you if you get off of me," I said, not willing to look at him in the eye.

"Deal. Now tell me,"

I took a deep breath before facing him again, "I'm your average high schooler; I get straight A's in school, I'm a popular athlete in my area, and I'm part of the student council. However if you want to point out anything strange it's the fact that my brother was an albino. Because of his unique condition he was constantly bullied, and me being his older brother I would often protect him when we were kids. After awhile he started calling me a savior, and let's just say I hate being called that by just about anyone, especially my brother,"

"Hm? That's it?" he asked, slightly confused.

"That's all. Now get off," With all the strength I could muster I pushed the boy off of me. He cringed slightly and looked at me with pained expression.

"You could be a little bit gentler than that," he said, rubbing his head.

"It was your fault for doing that in the first place,"

He laughed at my response, "Hah, I guess it can't be helped,"

He brought himself up to his me, and helped me up as well, "I'll be seeing you at dinner, Ryuu-kun,"

"Since when have you started calling a nickname...?"

* * *

Leaving Akihiko with a light blush on my face I returned to the dormitory. I looked at the clock. 7:00 pm.

"Ryuuta-kun," I turned to see Nao in front of the cafeteria, "The food is ready. Do you mind calling everyone?"

"Sure but...where's Tetsuya?"

"He fell asleep," Nao replied, "I think he'll be missing dinner tonight,"

"I see," I let out a breath of relief, "At least he won't stay up late,"

"That's good...I guess? Anyways, can you get everyone?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment,"

.

.

.

**I think I should've put in a little more effort on the free time events. I dunno, I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Next chapter builds up story and...ah, what's this?**

**The first murder shall happen next chapter. Who's it going to be?**

**Now here's another thing I'll be changing; the motives shall remain anonymous (courtesy of the newly installed Shirodomo.) Yup, meaning you won't have a clue as to why they may have done so. Upupu...**

**Also check KiokiSorunu's SYOC if you haven't already. I submitted an Oc already, and isn't like any I've sent yet. You can still apply...I think...**


	9. Chapter 1 Part V: These Are Bad Enough!

Looking at the meal stretched out before us I couldn't help but salivate at the mouthwatering display. The table was adorned in a white cloth that Nao had apparently found in the storage room. Arranged in rows of 7 were plates filled with pork cutlets and by them were small bowls of miso soup. In the center of the table were gracious displays of fruits and deserts, prepped and ready to be devoured. I gulped as everyone else marveled at the sight.

"This looks amazing!" Hiroka exclaimed.

"This is something out of a five star resturaunt," Mitsuko stated with a proud smile upon her face, "How delightful,"

"I still can't believe that you and Tetsuya managed to pull all this off in such a short time," Haruki said simply, "It is definitely restaurant worthy,"

Nao let out a small laugh, "I only did the deserts and the display. Tetsu-kun did a majority of the cooking,"

"And he said he wouldn't be able to pull it off on his own," Petra simply said, "He's not a very good liar,"

"I don't think he can make it look this nice on his own," Fuyu said with a bright smile, "But I have to admit I'm impressed,"

"I think we can call Tetsu Super High School Level Cook instead," Akihiko said with a smirk, "It's quite obvious that he has a talent in this,"

"He might not enjoy it as much as drawing which he was recognized for," Leona replied.

"It's amazing what people can do in the mean time though," Saikou then replied, "Who knew Fujiosuki-kun was this good at cooking. Tsukasa-kun too!"

"I think Ryuuta-kun knows about Tetsuya's skill," Aki pointed out.

Yokome nodded in agreement, "I thought he would. I mean, he is his older brother,"

"Eh, but I didn't think it could look this good," I said in turn, "But I think Nao helped for the majority of it,"

Ayuma remained silent as did Yuuna. For the most part though we didn't really notice; we were all to busy filling ourselves with the delicious food in front of us. A few of us, like Haruki and Petra, took their time while the majority (including me, mind you) were scarfing our food down like there's no tomorrow. Not that there wasn't.

As I took the last bite of my meal and fell back on my chair with relief. Looking around I can see everyone finishing up as well, and as soon as everyone was discussion began. If anything we needed to find a way out or devise a way to make a new exit.

"Does anyone have an idea as to what we can do?" Saikou asked. Everyone shook their heads, and he looked down with a sigh. A hand shot up.

"Why don't we wait for the police?" Aki asked, "Someone's bound to notice our disappearance, and for fifteen people to disappear conspicuously would only enforce that fact,"

"Yeah, but..." Saikou tried to respond, but flinched. I can understand why, too; Aki's idea may be valid, but we can't be sure if the police bothered noticing...

...or if the police were even around anymore.

Still, I said nothing, and neither did Saikou. The room remained silent with solemn gazes, and Aki looked around, confused. "Eh? What is it? Come on, it means we won't have to wait long!"

"Have you seen the situation properly yet?" Mitsuko spoke out of everyone. I felt my skin tingle. Mitsuko continued, "Who would believe that the police are looking for us now? How are you sure that Monokuma hasn't killed them off yet, or if they even give a damn about us?"

Aki was taken aback by Mitsuko's harsh words. "I-I hadn't thought of that," she whispered, "B-but it doesn't mean they're not looking,"

"Like that matters anymore," the obnoxious girl muttered, "We're all going to die in the end,"

"No we're not!" Aki exclaimed, "We'll all make it out of here! I know we will!"

"Har har, you know what I think? Someone's going to die at some point so why bother telling yourself 'it's going to be alright'? It'll only hurt more when the time actually comes,"

The room was filled with silence at Mitsuko's words. Aki was on the verge of tears, and everyone else was too shocked to say anything else in turn. I couldn't bring myself to utter anything; I was too worried of the outcome. Will what I say make things better or worse than it already is? I didn't know—I couldn't bring myself to know.

"For this matter I would agree with Mitsuko," Petra stated simply, causing a gasp to resound from all of us. Mitsuko was taken aback but regained her posture soon after.

"At least some people have sense," she said. Petra shot a glare.

"But if I have to confess that was an insensible thing to say. You're just begging someone to kill you right there," the maid replied, her voice striking her like venom, "You're insensible mind won't get you out of here anytime soon. In fact it may either kill you, or turn you into a heartless murder,"

Those words were enough to set the girl off. "Insensible?" she said with a dangerous look in her eyes, "Tell that to yourself. Do you really think anyone's gonna go by and let you say what you want? Truth hurts more than fiction; I'm sure you heard of that somewhere,"

"I have. That doesn't mean I need to apply it to my life morals. At least I can control myself," Petra countered.

"You son of a–" Mitsuko was about to charge, had me and Haruki not stopped her in time, "Let go of me! I need to teach that lowlife a lesson! Let go! LET GO!"

"Tsk, you're ruder than you make out to be, young lady," Haruki stated. I could sense a hint of annoyance in his voice, but it was only for a moment.

"Like I care!" she said bitterly, "Let me go!"

"Will you at least try to calm down?!" I exclaimed, "We don't need someone to cause everyone else trouble. If she bothers you that much than just leave now,"

She was about to talk back but kept her mouth shut, and we released our hold on her. She muttered something under her breath before exiting the room with a dark look on her face. I felt my spine tingle slightly.

"A-anyways let get back to finishing our meal," Nao suddenly said, and murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room. However we lost that sense of festivity from earlier, and in the end no one can bring themselves to say or eat anything else. After cleaning up we all went into our rooms, worried of what is to come.

* * *

When I woke up it was around 5:00 in the morning. Being the kind of person who can't fall asleep after waking up I decided to get ready for the day. As I got dressed and rinsed my face I heard the intercom ring out.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Nii-san, it's me," a voice—Tetsuya's voice—spoke back.

I opened the door to see a cheerful yet drowsy boy at my doorway. I sighed, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I would ask you the same thing," Tetsu countered as he let out a yawn.

"I just woke up on my own," I said, "You know me; once I wake up I can't fall asleep again,"

"I know," he said, "So is it okay if I can stay with you in the meantime?"

I pondered for a moment. "Sure. Why not?" I said, "Why don't we take a bath together in the bathhouse?"

He let out a bright smile. "Okay!"

The two of us began making our way down to the bathhouse. As we neared though Tetsuya scrunched his nose. "Something stinks," he said with distaste, "It smells like death,"

Normally someone would laugh it off as a joke but in the years I've known him I knew that Tetsu never lied on matters pertaining death. If he smells it, hears it, or even gets the feeling likely something has happened—something that can only be can only be considered traumatic.

Without replying I ran to the bathhouse. Sure enough a foul stench emitted from the room, and pulling the curtains I came across a sight that can only be considered surreal.

Blood. It was splattered across the room and pooled under her body. A knife stuck out of her back, and her head was a bloody mess. Her body appeared badly bruised, and her clothes were tattered and wrecked, as if she had fought off a wild lion. Dull blue eyes stared at nothing.

I gagged. I couldn't believe the sight before me. It was horrifying, unbelievable. It was too much, and I could feel myself scream at the top of my lungs. The girl before me—-

Shiraishi Aki was dead.

.

.

.

**Okay, show of hands. How many of you thought Petra was going to die?Well she ain't dead (yet) so onwards to the A/N! **

**I hadn't been keeping up on tabs lately since for one, I just got grounded. (Treading dangerous waters here) So who knows when the next update will be; who knows, it might be long until then. In the meantime I'm considering uploading this to my Tumblr (because I have art that can serve as images once I scan them) alongside some other fanfiction that I feel can be posted there. You can check if you want; the username's the same as my penname here. (Have to fix a few things there too)**

**Anyways, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 1 Part VI: Breath No Evil

**Chapter 1: Remarks at One in the Morning**

**(never)yday life**

There are reasons as to why people think of murder as a sin. To know why you need to know the value of a single life. There's was only one chance at it, and once it's gone it can't be returned. Murdering someone is the same as stealing that one chance, and once you kill someone you can't reset. Once a life is gone, you can never get it back; that was the harsh truth the Fujiosuki brothers had learned. Even so...

I never can grasped the reality of death.

I choked back a sob as I stared at Aki's mangled body, laying in a pool of crimson. Evoking memories better left forgotten a strangled cry escaped my throat. Why? Why would anyone do this—and to Aki of all people? I couldn't think anymore, and I fell to my knees.

Tetsu came in soon after, and he stared horrified at the sight in front of me. He muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear; I was too caught up in own troubles. He turned to me, and upon realizing my situation he took hold of my arm, slunk it over his shoulder and dragged me out of the bath house. He started shaking me frantically but no words came. I saw him turn and call out, but even those sounds were muffled.

Shadows started gathering around; from them I could make out the forms of Nao and Hiroka. Tetsuya disappeared, but where he went were the least of my worries. I clasp my hand around my throat; why was so hard to breath?

Muffled voices echoed around me, and I watched as the world swirled before fading to a black nothingness.

I felt something press against the back of my neck and the front of my chest, and suddenly I was gasping for breath. Taking deep breaths, I looked around to see everyone crowd all around me with surprised faces. Excluding Tetsu, though—he looked more terrified than surprised. Most definitely worried.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked; it was Haruki. I slowly nodded, being careful to say few words.

"What happened?"

I remained silent. They started murmuring amongst themselves before someone asked that dreaded question.

"Say, where's Aki?" Hiroka asked out loud, grabbing everyone's attention. I recalled the scene in the bathroom and hunched over, keeping myself from vomiting.

Everyone saw my reaction, and the fog had lifted. Tetsu adverted his solemn eyes to the bathhouse. Expecting the worst everyone walked inside to see the bloody mess that was Shiraishi Aki. I slightly winced; the bitter feeling I had in my throat came back, reminding me of that day.

Gasps and strangled cries resounded, and once again I felt numb. Tetsuya walked towards me and held out a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Don't worry about it now," I rasped before taking the bottle and gulping down a large quantity of it, "I'm okay,"

He didn't look convinced.

The two of us joined the remaining fourteen students in the bathhouse, and we all gathered around Aki's corpse.

"This is horrible," Yokome whispered, her fear evident in her voice.

"Damn it," Hiroka cursed under his breath, "And just when things were starting to calm down,"

"Or somewhat," Akihiko corrected, gathering our attention, "I do recall there being a sort of feud last night. That was only the first day, was it not?"

"Yes," Haruki continued, "I do recall there being some tension between Mitsuko and Petra. Though I would say Mitsuko's behavior after makes this most suspicious,"

Mitsuko shot a glare in his direction. "What? So you're saying I killed her?" she asked, her voice thick with venomous intent.

"You aren't making it any less convincing," Petra retorted, unfazed.

Enraged, the girl lunged at the maid, and if I had not been there to hold her back there may as well be another corpse in the room. That would not be pleasant.

Suddenly a faint snicker echoed off the walls of the enclosed room. Glancing around I saw a tiny figure—a black shadow with a gleaming red eye.

"Ah~, first one dead! First one dead! Who is it? Super High School Level Motivator!" The squeaky voice chanted, and from the shadows the figure steps out. It looked much like the rat doll Shirodomo, but instead of white fur it's body was a striking black color clothed with white. there was only one eye visible, and it was the red gleaming eye matching that of Monokuma.

"Ahoy~" It said with that super high voice it had, "Blacky player of Monokuma. Kurodomo's my name, domo!"

"What happened to Shirodomo?" Saikou asked, confused at the appearance of another anthropomorphic rat.

"You should know, we hold two faces!" Kurodomo answered, "When all things good, the white rat stays, but when the world goes bad I come out to play, domo~"

It then pulled out several small, black folders. All of us looked at it, puzzled as it gave us the folders. Once they were passed out, it returned to the center of the room.

"So disappointing to see y'all here already, though~" it said, "Corpse announcements are always the best, domo~!"

"Hold on a minute," Nao cut in, "What's this folder?"

"Ah~ Those are MonoMonokuma files!" it answered, "Every dead body is found, and every dead body is investigated. A trial is held, and the outcome decides your fate, domo!"

"That makes no sense," Leona answered. Yuuna nodded, agreeing with her.

"Life makes no sense~!" It retorted, "Just gotta go with the flow~ Does no harm right, domo?" It jumped up and landed on top of counters behind the crime scene before us, "Now here's the deal~! If you don't get it, then look it up! It's part of graduation, domo!"

Then it disappeared, leaving even more confused than ever.

"That was a terrible explanation," Petra muttered, pulling out her ElectroID. I did the same, looking through the rules.

_6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit._

The rule was self explanatory, and told us more than the rat doll.

"So what now?" Fuyu asked. She appeared hesitant, distrustful. Who wouldn't be?

"We should start investigating," Saikou replied, "If we could find out who it is then the culprits efforts would be for naught. That is the motive, right? To get out of here?"

"No," I stated, looking at Aki's corpse. I hesitated a moment before continuing, "Knowing that we don't have anything to really worry about here defeats the purpose,"

"What makes you say that?" Nao asked.

"For one there's no way for us to get bored while we're here," I stated, "Though the stairs leading up to the second floor are blocked and the front gate is locked we still have a library and a game room,"

"Not to mention a video room, and the gym is still technically opened," Leona added.

"We also have some of the best cooks here!" Hiroka stated, pointing towards Tetsu and Nao.

"So there's really no reason why anyone should want to leave," I concluded, "The motive you imposed doesn't have any evidence to support it,"

Saikou nodded, and the rest of us began to ponder again. "We should start looking around," Yokome said, tears flowing freely, "W-we can't let the murderer get away with this..."

We fell silent; giving a small moment of solemn respect for Aki. I never really did get the chance to know her, and now I won't get a chance to do so. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll find out whoever did this," I murmured under breath, "I'll make sure they pay,"

**Investigation**

It went unnoticed—Monokuma's morning announcement—as the moment I left the bathhouse the time was 7:10. With a sigh I looked at the file in my hands. Though it struck me as odd that the rat hadn't bothered mentioning what its contents may be, I figured that it may be related to Aki's death, and sure enough it was.

_Victim: Shiraishi Aki_

_Time of Death: Approximately around 1:00 AM_

_The victim was found in the bathhouse._

_Cause of death: The victim died of blood loss. There are signs of severe head trauma, and was seen with a knife in her back. The victim also had several bruises located around her arms and neck._

Though I would hate admitting it, the information provided by Monokuma and given to us by Kurodomo was helpful. Very helpful—that was what I found distasteful.

**"Monokuma File 1" loaded**

I decided to speak with Mitsuko as she was the most suspected out of all of us. With her foul mood from the night before it's easy to see why. She was in her room, the door left ajar, and in a bad mood as well; I was slightly hesitant in speaking with her. It didn't stop me from doing so, though.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, peeking through.

"Why, are you going to blame me too?" she spat, "I didn't do a thing, yet you people have the nerve to call me a killer,"

"I-I'm not accusing you of killing her," I said. Yet, I silently added before continuing, "I want to know what were you doing when you left the cafeteria,"

"I took a shower and went to bed," she replied sharply, "Happy?"

"Was that it?"

"Yeah, I didn't do anything else. I just woke up to heavy screaming from your lunkheaded brother," she replied.

I pondered for a moment. If what she said was true, then she couldn't be the culprit. Even so, the info she provided wasn't a solid alibi. 'What time did she leave the shower?' was one question; 'Is she lying?' is another. There's no telling what she's saying is true, but for now it's safe to assume that she doesn't have anything to do with it at the moment.

**"Mitsuko's Testimony" Loaded**

I left her room and returned to the crime scene. As much as I didn't want to I scarcely held a choice; a proper investigation requires me to examine every single detail at the scene. No matter how mortifying the sight of her body is.

Inside I found Akihiko and Saikou investigating her corpse.

"Hey there," I said, trying to sound unfazed by her body, "Did you find anything?"

"She had two large blows to the head," Saikou answered, "We aren't sure of the object yet, but we know that whatever it was it had to be pretty heavy,"

"I was going to look into that," Akihiko continued, "But I also found several bruises on her arms and around her neck. She must've fought back against her attacker,"

"The bruises are likely caused by someone beating her arm against the wall or floor, possibly to keep her from moving so much, and the bruise around her neck was likely an attempt to hold her still," Saikou concluded

"I see. Thank you for the info,"

**"Victim's Bruises" loaded**

Akihiko then left to search for the blunt object, and I joined Saikou in investigating the body. Her clothes were torn, and judging from how they tore I concluded that they were ripped by force as opposed to a sharp object as say the knife in her back.

**"Torn Clothes" loaded**

Speaking of which, I looked at the knife. It was deeply embedded in he back at a peculiar angle in my case—perpendicular to her body. Intrigued by the thought I decided to get a closer look at the weapon. I clasped my hands around the knife and carefully slid it out of her body.

"What are you doing?" Saikou asked, startled by my action. I looked at the knife; it was a regular table knife. Though it was still a fatal weapon, I found the choice of knife one could use to be very poor. If anything it would be better if the culprit used a kitchen knife for cutting fruits and vegetables.

**"Table Knife" loaded**

After that analysis I placed my hand on her body and, shifting the angle of the knife, drove it back down her back. I felt heartless, but to me it was the only way for me to know for sure. The action, in the end, proved my theory.

"What are you thinking?!" Saikou exclaimed, "Why are you stabbing her again?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way for me to know for sure," I said, "I found the angle of the knife to be very suspicious, and likewise the type of knife isn't a sufficient weapon in murder,"

"How would you know?" he asked me again, slightly distrustful. I couldn't blame him; knowing all these things makes me sound like I know how to kill.

"When you look at it from afar it would seem like she was killed by a knife wound. 'Blood loss' can occur when stabbed. But it looked like she was stabbed right from the back," I pointed to her wound, "I would find it hard to have the knife in a ninety-degree angle from up front, where she did the majority of her fighting,"

"That makes sense," Saikou responded in awe, "and a regular table knife doesn't have the same leverage as a steak knife or kitchen knife. It would take a lot more energy to use a table knife,"

"Exactly what I mean," I replied, "I think the knife may be used as some sort of red herring,"

**"Red Herring" loaded**

"I'm going to investigate a little more," I told Saikou, "If you find anything else let me know,"

"Okay,"

I left the bathhouse once again, and made my way to the cafeteria. Nao was in the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"Did you find anything?" I asked the blond. He turned to me.

"We're short of a table knife," he said, "we had a total of fourteen of each utensil; knives, forks, spoons, every utensil you had by your plate. But when I was counting them just now there were only fourteen knives,"

"I figured," I stated, "Saikou and I found out that the knife in Aki's back was a kitchen knife,"

"Really?" He flinched, "I should've done a better job at watching these things,"

"It's not your fault," I replied. It wasn't pointless information though. Nao's finding meant that the murderer grabbed their weapon during dinnertime, shortly before Night Time. "Did you see anyone before going to bed?"

"No," he said, "I did hear slight shuffling outside my door before going to sleep. I looked outside, but I didn't see anyone,"

"Okay. Thanks for telling me,"

**"Table knife" reloaded**

**"Nao's Testimony" reloaded**

I left the cafeteria and went to Aki's room. There I found Tetsuya, a horrified look on his face.

"Nii-san," he whimpered, and I rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he pointed to the trash bin. Puzzled, I looked to find a CD and a heavy stone grinder. The CD I took no particular interest, but seeing a grinder in the trash instead of the kitchen made me curious. I picked it up, somewhat surprised at how heavy it was, and looked at it carefully. Their was a small speck of blood—Aki's blood.

**"Grinder" loaded**

I turned to Tetsuya, looking at me with fearful eyes. "Tetsu, do you know what's on the CD?"

He slowly nodded, and suddenly I was on the floor with his hands wrapped tightly around my waist and his face buried in my shirt. He was trembling; I grew fearful as to what's on the disc.

"Tetsuya, what is on the CD?"

He tightened his hold before answering. "A threat," he whispered, "There's a threat on that disc,"

"When did you get it?"

"After Night Time was announced. Shirodomo woke me up around 10:30 and told me to go to the video room. I suspected something was wrong because at that time we shouldn't be allowed to go on to school grounds but there we were: me, Haruki-kun and Yokome-chan,"

I grew alarmed; with that one testimony my suspects list grew narrower. But it begs me to ask; why?

Tetsuya didn't say anymore. I decided to take my leave.

**"Tetsuya's Testimony" loaded**

Just then a high pitched sound was heard, and I feared the worst.

"I'm getting bored, so let's get this show on the road!" The terrible voice of Monokuma said, resounding through the building, "Everyone gather at the red door!"

The red door...I vaguely recall a there being such on the opposite end of the gym. With my destination in mind, I slowly made my way to the door.

* * *

Once everyone had gathered inside the small room behind the red door, the gates inside opened to reveal an elevator. One by one everyone stepped in: Mitsuko in her foul mood, Petra and her critical eye, Ayumu, Fuyu in a gloomier mood, Haruki, Yuuna, Hiroka, Saikou who was deep in his thoughts, Leona, Nao and his usual tiredness, and Tetsuya.

Akihiko and I were the only ones who did not enter, and I can figure out why.

"Your brother made quite a scene earlier this morning," he said, "He was screaming at how you were dying and he was literally begging for someone to help you. Seeing him in that much pain...I'm sorry to say but it was an exhilarating feeling. I can't help but smile," He laughed softly.

"But I wonder what brought you down like that," he continued, his smile falling into a frown, "In our eyes it looked as if you were choking yourself. You were dying from the inside out, and from what learned the trigger was Aki's lifeless body, correct?"

That sick feeling in my throat came back, and I brought my hand up. "There's a memory associated with death in my mind," I said, "Tetsu carries it as well, but for me it inflicted a sort of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder on me,"

"What happened?" He asked, coming in far too close to me.

"A day I'd rather forget than remember," I answered, and made my way onto the elevator. Akihiko remained motionless for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and joining the rest of us. The doors closed, and the elevator made its slow descent to hell.

.

.

.

**AbEgdsadwafgdsg 3018 words! *happy dance* Longest chapter yet!**

**I'll admit I'm being Monokuma-ish with the chapter due to me really wanting to get with the trials (as that is, in the end, the most interesting points in these stories) so sorry if everything looks rushed. Kurodomo is the same in Shirodomo in terms of assistance and appearance but ends up being very vague on his words. **

**You have minor particapation in trial chapters; when it goes into the "make an accusation" phase the story will end and the next chapter will be written based on your choice. Just review that chapter!**

**Other notices: the trial chapters will be written in 3rd person. That was how it would be written to begin with. That and you'll get brief moments in time to think as well and the usual. Just trying to give the best experience I can! Also I'll put up a poll for fav characters. It shall be revealed halfway through chapter 2!**

**Now R&R!**


End file.
